The Kiss
by viper's fang
Summary: "I just wanted to say...I've liked you for a long time now, Marinette," Adrien said, glancing up shyly. Marinette felt that it was too good to be true.
"I just wanted to say...I've liked you for a long time now, Marinette," he said, his leaf-green eyes shyly glancing up at her through impossibly long lashes. Marinette felt the world come to a stop around her. Nothing mattered except for this moment.

"I like you too, Adrien," Marinette replied breathlessly but flawlessly. For once, her stutter wasn't ruining the moment by making her look like an idiot. A warm blush covered her face, but for once, she wasn't panicking or running away or rambling. This was honestly the best moment of Marinette's life and she briefly wondered if this was a dream. It was too good to be true. She decided that it didn't matter. She just couldn't look away, completely enraptured by the light blush dusting his cheeks and the open honesty expressed in those green eyes of his.

His hand raised hesitantly, quavering just slightly in nervousness before gently settling on her cheek. A soft smile spread slowly across her face as she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt the light pressure of his lips against hers, and melted into the sensation. Hey, this felt kind of familiar…

Marinette drew back with reluctance, opening her eyes. "What's the matter, _Purr_ incess?" Chat Noir purred playfully, his face hovering directly in front of her face.

"Argh!" Marinette shrieked, shooting up in alarm before realizing that she was in her room. Not at school in an empty classroom with Adrien. Or Chat Noir. She sank back into her sheets with a weary sigh, the events of that day finally hitting her with the force of a brick wall. She. Kissed. Chat. Noir. It wasn't like she had a choice! If she wanted to beat Dark Cupid, she needed the help of her partner, and he wasn't exactly going to cooperate unless she broke the curse on him. A groan escaped Marinette as she unwillingly relived that moment in her head. It was just a good thing that he couldn't remember. He'd never let her live it down if he did. She could just imagine all the stupid comments he would make.

What if there was a different way to break the spell? What if she just jumped the gun? It felt like the only reasonable option at the time, but she hadn't even known if it was going to work at the time or not. Marinette felt a slow blush crawling up her neck as she recalled the soft pressure of his lips against hers. How he'd relaxed into the touch and even reciprocated. She flipped over to scream into her pillow.

The one she wanted to kiss, still wants to kiss, is Adrien! And today just happened to be her first. Ugh, why, why, WHY did it have to be that stupid cat! "Argh!" she screamed again into her pillow for good measure. After she cooled down, she reluctantly admitted that it wasn't exactly his fault that this happened. He wouldn't have needed to be saved if he hadn't taken the hit for her. And it wasn't his idea to kiss in order to break Dark Cupid's curse. Instead, she shifted the blame to class. It was her teacher's words that had given her the stupid idea in the first place. Why on earth had a tenth-grade class been discussing fairytales and their love affairs anyway?

Oh right. Valentine's Day. Analyzing romantic texts and discussing the morals. That was it. Stupid holiday/romance-themed assignment. Maybe she should petition the school to end the strange practice so it wouldn't put dangerous ideas into other people's heads.

* * *

Chat Noir felt excitement as jumped from rooftop to rooftop, looking for Ladybug. Today he was finally going to tell her how he felt. He felt like he was flying while at the same time feeling like he was drowning in his nervousness.

He spotted her hanging upside down from a gutter, no doubt hiding from the akumatized victim that just flew overhead. Chat Noir dropped down from his rooftop and successfully managed to wedge his staff into the crevice of the building below her.

"Falling for me already, My Lady?" he teased, seeing her shock as she realized he was there. He was pleased as a smile graced her features. He swung his tail playfully, a nervous habit that he disguised as confidence. "I need to talk to you," he said, offering his hand for Ladybug to grab. The Adrien in Chat Noir desperately tried not to stumble, worried about Ladybug's reaction.

"It's gotta wait," Ladybug tried to say, landing on his staff across from him. Adrien fought the blush that threatened to run rampant at her close proximity to him. Instead, he forged forward, letting Chat Noir's flirty side take over. On the inside, though, Adrien just about died of embarrassment as he gently pressed his finger against her impossibly soft lips to quiet her protests. There was a simultaneous feeling of wanting to lean down and just kiss her and die on the spot. His other hand, which was wrapped around her waist to keep her in place, felt like it was burning from the contact.

"I swore to myself that I would tell you as soon as I saw you," he said. He wanted to make his feelings known before they had to fight the akuma and inevitably run out of time later. If he didn't tell her now, he felt he wasn't going to get another chance. "Ladybug, I...I…"

A flash of red entered his peripheral vision and Adrien looked up to see the akumatized victim streaking towards them.

"Look out!" he yelled, protective instincts taking over as he switched their positions in time to get hit by whatever projectile had been flying through the air. _Looks like I won't get to tell her after all…_ he thought as the world faded around him.

But almost immediately, light came flooding back in as Chat felt a strange sensation spreading quickly throughout his body. It was a relaxing warmth, one that soothed all his worries away and removed tension that Chat wasn't aware he felt. He melted into the comfort, finally regaining feeling. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of lips against his.

The second thing he noticed was that he didn't want this moment to end. Sadly, the contact was broken a second later and he pulled back in confusion, blinking when he realized that his Lady was lying on the ground underneath him, blushing fiercely as she glared off in a different direction. It was clear that she was pointedly avoiding his gaze.

"L-ladybug?!" he stuttered, throwing himself backwards. Did Ladybug just kiss him? What happened?

"I-itwastheonlywaytobreakthecurse!" she explained a rapid rush, still not looking at him as she sat up. Her face was a dark red from the tips of her ears to the portion of her neck that was exposed above the suit. Adrien found it absolutely adorable. And...kind of familiar, for some reason. It reminded him of someone. But who?

"Are you sure?" he teased, edging closer to Ladybug, who tensed. "You could've just cleansed the akuma, you know. Maybe you wanted to kiss me?"

"S-shut up. I need your help to capture the akuma, and you can't help me if you're trying to fight me," she explained. Her voice stumbled a bit over the words, but she still managed to send him an unamused look. It was marred by the lingering blush, though.

Adrien just found the sight so cute that the question left his mouth before he could stop himself. "Can I kiss you?"

He felt his face flare up immediately and he stuttered out, "I-I mean, it's fine. I was just ki-" His words faltered when Ladybug nodded shyly, staring at the ground with a strange emotion he couldn't identify flitting across her face. This didn't seem like his Lady. Instead, this reminded him of someone else. Still, unbridled affection ran through him at the sight. It didn't seem like Ladybug, but somehow, it was definitely her at the same time and Adrien just couldn't resist pulling her close…

"Adrien! It's time to wake up!" Natalie's voice announced, breaking through Adrien's cloud of happiness and shooting him back down to earth. He felt crushing disappointment as he woke up and realized that it was all just a dream. Sighing, he forced himself to get up. For once, he didn't want to go to school. He just wanted to stay home and dream of being with his Lady. Someday. Someday, he was going to tell her how he felt. Who knows, maybe that dream wouldn't stay one for very long?

* * *

 **Did I troll anyone? No? Well, anyway. Hope you enjoyed. I kinda fail at writing romance, so there it is. I wish I was better at it for these two, though. Any OOCness that might be here I blame on the fact that this mostly consists of dream sequences. They might be truth-revealing dreams, but they still reflect the dreamer's thoughts and wishes, so there. That's my excuse.**


End file.
